


Flower Child

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and nurse Meg, mental patient Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me again why I’m letting you do this.”<br/>“Grooming is a common bonding ritual among mammals.”<br/>“We’re not mammals Clarence.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Child

Meg rolled her eyes and shifted. She was trying to stay still, she honestly was, but this was boring. She’d been through torture in hell and suffered through battle, but staying still and being patient, that wasn’t something she did well. It was dull.

“Tell me again why I’m letting you do this.”

“Grooming is a common bonding ritual among mammals.”

“We’re not mammals Clarence.”

She didn’t get an answer to that, Cas just pulled a little harder on her hair, puling back strands and twining them around to braid it. Who knows where he had even learned how to braid hair. Or why.

She shuddered thinking about what kind of scene they must make, out in the hospital courtyard under a tree sitting cross legged in the grass, fucking birds chirping and the sun shining. It was disgustingly picturesque.

“You’ve been pretty touchey feeley today.”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“I think you have.”

He didn’t answer. But she heard him plucking flowers from around them to weave into her hair. When he had bad nightmares and episodes, he would get very affectionate. She should hate it. It was kind of nice though. Someone paying attention to her like that. Boring. Quiet. It was so still and simple she itched to punch something. But his fingers in her hair and the way his thighs brushed her back when he scooted closer, there was a kind of closeness that was more than physical closeness which she couldn’t quite put a finger on but felt distantly familiar, distorted with time and memory. It was a human thing she supposed.

“I’ll see if I can wrangle up some pudding with dinner.”

She could practically feel him smile, not like she could feel it in his face, but in how his fingers twitched and the palm of his hand cradled the back of her head.

“Do you think you could find butterscotch?”

“I’ll see.”

Castiel finished his work, fingers lingering on the back of her neck and he was so close she could feel the heat of his breath. Then he was scooting back and turning her around, a small purloined pocket mirror held carefully in his hands.

Her hair was a mess. It was a chaotic jumbled mass of curls and flowers pulled back from her face and mounded on top of her head. So, he really hadn’t learned how to braid, technically.

“Well doesn’t that just look swell.”

Her tone dripped with sarcasm. It wasn’t like she could always control it, it was her natural state of being. It made something tug in her chest when he looked crestfallen and frowned, shoulders drooping and he looked so much smaller in his hospital scrubs than she had ever seen him. His hands were as large as they’d always been but they didn’t carry the power of wrath and divine purpose in them anymore. He seemed almost fragile, but she knew he must still be strong for what was in him tearing at the seams.

Meg wondered if there was just a little of Lucifer left, if his twisted grace had lingered in Sam, if that was what Cas had pulled out of the younger Winchester. Sometimes she wanted to take Cas apart and look for her fallen god in his veins.

Instead, she picked a flower from the grass around him.

“Turn around, I’ll see if I can get some of these tied in your hair. It’s a bit short, but I’m sure I can manage.”

His smile was back then, crinkling in the corners of his eyes and for a moment they were as bright as they used to be when they were full of purpose. His purpose now, she supposed, was chasing stray cats and making flower crowns.


End file.
